Ninja Sleepover 2: Sometimes Sequels Are Better
by turtlegirls16
Summary: We're back! More chaos is sure to ensue, especially when Splinter is away ;) Here it is Ninja Sleepover 2 cowritten with Who Am I Well I'm Just Me. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"BOOORREDDDDD!" Mikey exclaimed hitting his head against the table.

Don rolled his eyes behind his book. "You've been saying that for the past hour"

"You know you can start making lunch if you're that bored, right?" Leo added. "That or your other chores"

"Dude, who does chores when their bored? We should have a party!" The youngest exclaimed, jumping up.

Leo sighed. "Again with that? Master Splinter said no parties while he's gone. And I'm done covering for you guys whenever something's missing or broken after one of your 'parties', seriously"

"He has a point" Don seconded.

The youngest groaned, flopping on the table. "UGGGHHHH! You two are no fun!"

"Carapace off the table, Mikey" Don reprimanded, turning to the next page.

"Maybe Whoey wants to do something fun... or April"

"Hate to break it to you, but April and Casey are out of town and Who is asleep." Leo said.

"Or hungover…" Don muttered. "No wait, that would be Raph"

"I wish SOMEONE could come over!" The orange banded turtle exclaimed.

Just then the elevator door opened. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

"T? What are you doing here?" Leo asked, standing up.

"Who cares?! She's here!" Mikey cheered, "... but seriously why are you here?"

"Didn't Who tell you?" Just as she finished talking, her dark haired friend walked past all of them.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it. Or maybe I did. Whatever, here's twenty. Peace" She muttered, throwing some bills on the table.

"You didn't tell us your friend was coming over" Don said, putting down the book he was currently reading. "Mikey, leave that money alone"

"But she just threw it away like that!" Mikey replied. "Doesn't seem like she cares"

"Anyway, T is already here. What for?" Leo asked.

"I'm sleeping over!"

Who scratched her head. "Oh, that… guess I forgot. Dunno. She's here?" She turned around, her friend's excited grin startling her a bit. "Ah, there you are. Sup"

"Didn't the last sleepover sort of end with Raph and Who trying to kill each other?" Mikey pointed out, stuffing the bills into his belt under Don's disapproving stare. "At least that's how I remember it"

Still barely awake, Who walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "Yup. Good times, right?"

"Right, and you think it's a good idea to try again because...?" Leo asked incredulously

The dark haired girl popped the tab on the can and took a long gulp. "Because this time I've got something that will even make Red happy"

"Hey, I thought you said you forgot I was coming?" Inquired the blonde.

"Did I?"

"That's what you just-"

At that moment the red masked turtle appeared looking drowsy. "Oh great, _you're_ here? This early?"

"It's almost noon" Leo pointed out clearly annoyed. "You're just now waking up?"

"Ah… yeah? It's Sunday, I ain't getting up at dawn like certain someone"

"Besides, Raphie needs a lot of beauty sleep to compensate for his ugliness!" Jeered the youngest.

"Already asking for your beating, imp?" Mikey flinched as Raph balled up his fists.

"Raph, leave him alone" Leo intervened. "And Who, next time tell us when you've invited someone over"

"Yes, mom" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as she sipped her soda.

"You make it sound like she has other friends" Don chuckled, picking up his book again.

Who turned to glare at the genius. "Hey! I have other friends!"

Raph snorted at that. "Yeah yeah, we know. All the goblins and black cats that hang around you. Or maybe just your little stuffed doll"

The dark haired girl marched up to the sai wielder, the can in her hand was reduced to a crushed mess. "You start messing with my baby boy and I'll cut you!"

"Whoa whoa, that escalated quickly!" Mike said backing away from the two.

"Ooo...kkk. I'll be in your room, Who" T said escaping to the safety of the living room.

Reluctantly, the dark haired girl followed her friend, all the while looking back over her shoulder to fix the hothead with a glare that was reciprocated.

* * *

"I seriously doubt you have anything that could make Raph join in. Is he always this grumpy when he wakes up?" T asked, flopping on the bed.

"Dude, he was born a grump. And yes, I have something to make him join in our little party. No, actually… two things: your butt and this" From under the bed, Who pulled out a cooler full or beers. "Pretty cool huh?"

The blonde stared in disbelief for a moment. "I… don't even wanna know how you sneaked those in. Master Splinter-"

"-will be gone for a while and it's not like I'm planning to get wasted. Not this time at least"

"What about mother hen Leo?" T reminded her jerking her thumb in the general direction of the turtle. "You know he won't stand for that"

"Not even for this?"

"What the- AH! NO! Oh c'mon, don't do that!"

"You like it, don't lie" Who chuckled, her shirt wide opened. "Hey boobs! Looking good, looking very good… hate this bra though, I think I'll get rid of it. But no seriously, I'm talking about the bottle"

"What's in it?"

"Sake~"

"Isn't that the stuff Raph used on Leo at the Christmas party that he couldn't stop drinking?"

"Yup and I'm gonna get him wasted" Who smirked. "So wasted that he won't even remember his name!"

T blinked. "Uh... huh. And with what purpose in mind, may I ask?"

"You said it yourself, he's freaking uptight. That and... he's been giving me hell ever since Splinter left. I mean, excuse me, I know I live here but that doesn't make him my dad"

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" T prodded, her tone gently teasing.

Who frowned, fixing her shirt. "The hell are you talking about? Anyway, whatever. It's probably about periods and yes I already had mine. So what do you say, you in or not?"

"I don't know… I'm not a fan of alcohol, you know?" The blonde reminded her friend.

The dark haired girl smiled mischievously. "Yes and I'll have you know I'm also prepared for that"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

With some extra encouragement from Mikey, the brothers prepared the living room for a sleepover despite Leo constantly reminding them their father's order. Eventually he also conceded after T came up with a good argument claiming a sleepover could be barely considered a party if done within "sleepover regulations" which was what she had in mind, omitting her friend's plan.

Once that was settled, they divided the chores: Leo was in charge of bringing the pizzas, Raph was tasked with collecting pillows and Don was left in charge of the entertainment system while Mikey and the girls raided the kitchen from all the snacks they could find.

Throwing the last pillows on the pile by the coffee table, Raph slumped heavily on the couch with a sigh, barely catching Don's attention for the latter was concentrated on checking the connections in case of a power failure.

"Don, why are we doing this again? We don't have to deal with this! We couldn't just… I don't know... lock 'em in a closet or something"

"Leo would have your shell if you did" Don said, putting his tools aside. "Alright, everything's set. Did Mikey bring the snacks yet? I'm starving"

"Oh hey dudes! Love what you've done with the place~" Mikey said, coming in with bowls of popcorn and nachos with melted cheese.

"You're cleaning up afterwards, knucklehead. And don't you dare put your greasy hands on my pillow"

"You rather have him putting them somewhere else~?"

"What is _wrong_ with you, weirdo!" Raph glared at the dark haired girl who walked past by him with her blonde companion.

"I'd recommend you to put a sock on it if you want in on ' _Grown up_ Sleepover 101', tough guy" Who replied. She put the cooler on the coffee table and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Here Donnie"

"Finally I get to try this with my best cheese selection~"

"Hey blondie, want some?" Raph offered.

"No, thank you. I'll… be the designated driver, sorta" T said, picking a soda can instead. "Has anyone seen Leo?"

"Went out to get the pizzas but if you're planning to get him to drink, you're wasting your time" Don said, pouring himself a glass of wine. He noticed the youngest getting closer to the cooler. "Mikey, get away from those beers"

"Now now, Donnie. Let your baby bro have some fun too" Who intervened, giving Mikey a bottle of the cold beverage.

"But Leo-"

"-Leo's not here and it's just one, Don! Besides, it's not like he's underage or something. All I'm saying is why can't Mikey have a beer with us like all bros do; he's old enough to kick ass but he ain't allowed to get wasted?"

Raph held his bottle up. "Preach it, sister. So now, to start this off with the right foot, I hereby declare Mikey adult enough to have his first beer!"

Mikey eyed the bottle both excited and nervous. "I… I don't know, guys. I mean, this is cool and all but-"

"-too late for second guessing!" Before anyone could stop him, Raph pressed the bottle to Mikey's lips and tugged at his mask forcing Mikey's head back.

The nunchuck wielder swallowed the liquid as if it was water; it went smoothly down his throat then he felt it warming up his insides which was nice but he couldn't get past the taste.

Once he was done, Raph let go of his mask; he coughed hard having nearly choked on the beverage. "UGH! Dude, this stuff tastes weird!"

"It's an acquired taste, you'll get used to it" Who said, patting his shell. "Or would you rather try Don's wine?"

"We're already going to have our hands full with you and Raph getting wasted again and now you want to include Mikey?" Don lightly reprimanded them.

"Look who's talking, Sir Drinks-a-lot~ That's your fifth glass in less than ten minutes" Who pointed out. "And be glad is beer and not pot"

"Oh god, no. I don't know what we'd do with a high Mikey" Raph chuckled, downing his own beer.

"You're about to find out if T doesn't ease up on the sodas" Who said, eyeing the blonde. "Hey T, tone it down will you?"

"It's just a soda, sis" T replied. She checked her watch, frowning slightly. "Huh… Leo's sure taking his time"

Who flopped on the couch. "I don't know about you guys but I'm bored. Wanna do something until he gets here?"

"There's horror movies we could watch" Don suggested.

"Eh I think I've watched them all already…" Mikey said, flopping on the pillow covered floor. "You know… we have enough beer to go around, why not put it to good use?"

"Anything but beer pong, please. We're not turning this into a frat party" T said.

"You guys have Hole in the Wall, right?" Who asked, turning on the TV.

Raph shared a confused look with his brothers. "Yeah, Mikey bought it last week. Why?"

"How about we play that and whoever misses a move has to down an entire bottle in one go, then spin around Don's bo staff ten times"

The blonde girl nodded, stretching her arms lazily. "Sounds like my kind of game. I'm in… if… I get to stick to my sodas"

"Can't we do it without the whole getting drunk part? It just doesn't sound… safe…"

"You can stick to your wine or just not play the game, Don" Raph replied, poking him in the chest. "Besides, it's just a single round. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Minutes prior the delivery, Leo had managed to stop the pizza guy from being mugged by Purple Dragons, rookies by the looks of it. It didn't take much of his time and energy to scare them off and in the end he'd gotten the pizzas for free plus a special one with new toppings he knew his baby brother would love for sure.

As he got closer and closer to the lair, Leo could feel the ground below his feet trembling slightly along with a catchy muffled tune; he hurried his steps, the tune becoming clearer and the trembling more intense.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Leo muttered, his curiosity bigger than his worry. He stopped and pulled out his cell phone, speed dialing Raph. He waited and waited but his brother wasn't picking up. The eldest sighed, speed dialing the resident genius now. "C'mon Donnie, don't leave me hanging…"

A couple of rings later and he was welcomed with the sound of loud music, cheering and laughter. " _Yellow~?"_

"Donnie, I'm almost home. What-"

" _-Leo! Leo... Leonardo… my big bro~ How's it going! Good to hear from you!"_ The genius slurred into the phone.

"Don, what's going on over there? Is everything alright?" Leo asked, getting more worried by the second.

" _Everything's aaaaaawesome~ Hang on a sec… HEY! HEY, SHHH! Guys, shhh... I'm having a conversation here, thank you"_

Leo heard a chorus of yelling in the background, which he could only assume was the rest of his intoxicated family.

" _WHO IS IT?"_

" _I'M RIGHT HERE!"_

" _NOT YOU, YOU WEIRDO!"_

" _WHO YOU CALLING WEIRDO?"_

" _I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU GUYS!"_

"Donatello!" The blue masked ninja demanded, ignoring the collective laughter. "Donatello, stop playing and answer me right now!"

" _Wha… oh hey Leo! Long time no see… uh… hear~"_

"Don, are you drunk?!" Leo questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

" _Noooo~ Nope, nope, I don't know what you're talking about- HEY! HEY, THAT WAS MY TURN!"_

"Listen, you better haven't turned the place upside down or I'll- Don… Donnie! Dammit!"

The leader quickly pocketed his phone and hot-footed it to the lair. " I knew this was a bad idea!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha! You call yourself a ninja with those moves, Donnie-boy?" The youngest jeered.

"Better than you! You're not even dancing in the right direction! Ha! See! It says I'm Fabulous!" The genius said striking a pose.

"And there's Donnie striking his signature move folks! He's so ahead, it looks like he might just win this one! BUT WAIT! Here comes hot foot Mike, taking him by surprise with double points on that last move! IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE, YOU GUYS! I'M ROOTING FOR THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION! WOO! WHO TURNED ON THE HEATER!" The hyped up blonde was practically on the floor as she announced every movement the competitors made.

"Haha, you said butt~" Who snickered, sipping on her fifteenth beer. " I told her to lay off those sodas, now she sounds like a chipmunk on high speed."

"Maybe she sneaked some beer with her Dr. Pepper?" Raph offered, spilling some beer on his chest. "Whoops…"

"Dude, she didn't have any beer… unless… HEY! DID YOU STEAL MY BEER?" The dark haired girl shrieked; meanwhile the contents of her bottle went flying all over.

"Do you have to scream all the freaking time? She's right there!"

"At least I'm not staring at her butt like you although you should like... totally check out her butt and don't forget the boobs" Who giggled, glancing in the blondes direction as she reached for another beer.

" OHHHHHH IT'S ALL OVER! Mikey, the dance king has been dethroned ladies and gents! Donatello is our new dance king! ALL HAIL THE DANCE KING!" The blonde screeched into her invisible mic.

"H-HE CHEATED! HE MADE THE FLOOR ALL GOOEY!" Mikey rebutted, barely able to stand by now.

"How's that possible Mikey? I can't even see which floor to step on!" The purple masked turtle said lurching his way towards the couch. T started giggling, pointing at the two as if they were the funniest things she'd ever seen.

"H-Hey! Instead of laughing, why don't one of the five of you help me catch the couch! It's running away!" Mikey cried, nearly tripping over the footstool.

"Are we sure he's not high? He looks high to me. Donnie, is he high?" The dark haired girl slurred. "D-Doooonie, who are you calling?"

"Shhh, shhh! This guy will clear up any doubts we have, just shhh!"

"Hello?"

"Heeeeey Bishop!"

"...yes? Who's speaking?"

"Biiiishop, Bishop… Bishop… what kind of name is that anyway…"

"Is this a... prank call? This is a private line, who are you and how did you get access to it!"

"Don't you… hang on…" Don backed away from the phone, feeling sick all of the sudden but held it enough to continue. "Don't you remember me? I'm your frieeeend!"

"Stockman, if this is one of your ridiculous experiments-"

"- juuust wanted to ask you something: is Mikey high... or not?"

"... I don't have time for this"

"Wha… h-he hung up? Raphie… he hung up on me!" Don whined.

"Hey guys look! It's little boy blue!" The blonde announced before falling into another fit of giggles "Little boy blue! HA!"

Said blue masked turtle stood just outside the elevator door, holding back the urge to explode."WHAT… IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"Ooh lala~ You guys didn't tell me about that hunk~" Who chuckled drunkenly, adjusting her bra. "Ladies, time to work~"

"WOO! Go get 'im, tiger!" Mikey cheered.

"Well, since everyone's doing it…" Raph threw his thirteenth bottle over his shoulder. "Heeeey, pretty chipmunk~" He purred, sitting close to T who was fighting the urge to laugh again.

"Who, I want a really good explanation and I want it now!"

"Whoa, a feisty one I see… I can work with that~"

"Whoey can't come to the phone right now, Leo" The youngest said chuckling as he stared up at the pretty stars on the ceiling. "How did Klunk get up there…"

"Shh! Mikey, don't mess with my funky flow! I got this in the bag" Who growled at Mikey, then turned back to Leo. "Soooo… come here often, sexy? Here, have a beer. My treat"

"What? Sorry I don't speak mandarin! LEO! It's for you, some angry Chinese lady. " The purple masked ninja chuckled, letting his cell phone slip off his fingers.

"...I was gone for thirty minutes. How did you manage to trash the place in half an hour?!"

"It's not that bad Leo, just some bottles and- hehe that tickles Raph!" The blonde squealed as the dark turtle started kissing the length of her arm.

"Are these real or did you have work done?" Who purred, her finger tracing Leo's chest plates. "Either way, I think they're hot~"

"Looks like little boy blue is turning red!" Donnie chuckled.

Leo calmly took Who's hand off his chest, no matter how much he wanted it to stay there. "I think you've had enough, you all have"

"We haven't even started, bro! Let's keep this party going forever and ever and…" The youngest drawled on finally succumbing to sleep.

The blue masked leader threw up his hands in defeat. He sat next to Don as he pondered if there was any way to make his punishment less severe when Splinter got home... he couldn't think of any.

"This is a disaster" The leader rubbed his face.

Don giggled, trying to shove a bottle of sake in his brother's hands. "Leo, relaaax~ Here, this one's juuust for you"

"Where did you-"

"- is not Splinter's, I swear on my computer's life" The genius said holding up his version of the Boy Scout salute.

"Donnie, I don't know…" Leo hesitated, staring intently at the bottle and its contents.

In a moment of seeming soberness, the purple clad ninja looked his brother straight in the eyes. "Look, you do a great job keeping us alive and stuff? But you're a teen, bro. You're allowed to do crazy, irresponsible stuff every now and then. We're not even leaving the lair, we're safe and sound although a little intoxicated…"

Leo turned away. "Splinter wouldn't approve"

"Shh shh… hey… hey c'mere, let me tell you a secret. Come closer… closer..." Don said playfully pulling the leader's mask tails. "Splinter… is not… here. BOOM! I just blew your mind, didn't I!"

Eyeing the bottle once more, Leo mulled over his brother's words. He was a responsible brother and leader and more than once he'd taken the blame for something his brothers did. It wasn't easy being the leader and the eldest brother, this was true, but he always wondered how would it be to just let go for one day... one hour, at least.

He reached for the offered elixir, biting his lip. "... a glass or two shouldn't hurt. Right?"

* * *

When the phone rang abruptly waking April from her slumber, the least she expected to hear was the resident genius speaking nonsense or at least trying to. She was used to late night calls ever since she met the turtles; there was always an emergency, always a mission, always a warning but those never included Skrillex playing in the background at an ungodly high volume.

"Don, it's three in the morning. Go to bed already, please!" She insisted for the upteenth time.

"But Apriiiiil~ This is… this is very- shhh shhh! Dammit Klunk, I'm trying to prank call here!"

The left side of the bed creaked as her companion turned to his side. "Babe, who's that?"

April sighed. "It's Donnie. I think he overdosed on caffeine again. Or he's sleep deprived"

"Just hang up..." Casey grumbled, covering his head with a pillow. "Too late for this crap"

Her husband was right, it was way too late. On the other side of the phone, she heard Don talking about the time Mikey peed himself while watching a scary movie and that's when April decided she's had enough.

"Don, is Leo around?" The redhead asked, hoping the eldest brother wasn't in on this.

"Eeeeyup!"

"Can you hand the phone to Leo?"

"LEEEEOOO! PHOOOONE!"

She heard the sound of the phone being shifted about, and dropped a few times, along with laughter and muttered commentaries about the floor moving. In the background she heard the shouts from other members of the Hamato clan.

"THIS GAME HAS FREAKING LASERS! HEY GUYS, I'M SHOOTING LASERS WITH MY FINGERS!"

"Quit pushing me with your fat butt, hothead!"

Judging by the familiar voices, the music and the laughter, April had a pretty good idea what was happening in the lair by now. She shook her head, pinching the skin between her brows. "Splinter is going to kill them"

Finally, Leo was put on the line. "Hello?"

"Leo, why in the world would you let your brothers throw a party? You know that Splinter-"

"-I know, I know and it's not what it looks like, believe me. We're just having a little sleepover… and… yeah, that's… that's the story" Leo stumbled over his words, trying to sound reassuring and sober.

However, the background squeals of excitement and insanely loud music clashed with his statement. "A sleepover? Are you sure about that?" The woman asked, putting her hand on her hip, even though he couldn't see her.

"Absolutely. We're enjoying some fine music… good old classics… aaaand… uhmm… y-yeah, the… the lasers, April, lasers… j-just showed up out of nowhere" Leo began to ramble.

"Lasers?" April asked, sure now that the eldest was almost completely gone.

"Yeah! Did you know Raph could shoot lasers with his fingers? He's awesome, you're awesome-" The leader began to gush before he was interrupted by who April could only assume was Donatello.

"-EVERYTHING IS AWESOME!"

"Yeah, thanks Donnie! Oh, I love that song~ Everything is awesooome! Everything is cool when you're part of a team-" Leo sang, loudly and off key.

April held the phone away from her ear. "Oh god… Leo, don't-"

"Everything is awesooome when you're living our dream!"

"I give up" She sighed in defeat. "Just… don't break anything, please?"

"No promises! HEY! DOES ANYONE HAVE MORE SAKE?" And with that Leo was gone.

On the other end, the redhead made one more call before going back to sleep. "Master Splinter, it's April. I think you should come home now"


	4. Chapter 4

The music had been toned down at some point by a barely sober Leo after he declared the dance off between Who and Raph a tie, granting them the chance to kiss a not so compliant Klunk as their prize.

In other circumstances, the actual state of the lair would've driven Leo to madness. Cans and bottles dropped carelessly all over the floor, half eaten bags of chips and popcorn kernels sprinkled on the couch and coffee table along with some soda and cheese stains and to top it all, a passed out Michelangelo sleeping in an odd position with a thin line of drool going all the way from his mouth to the pillow that cushioned his head.

"I gotta admit… zzzat was the most frun I've had in aaaages!" Leo slurred, clinging onto Raph. "We should do thizzz more often"

Raph giggled, spilling some beer on the floor as he tried to keep his brother and himself from falling. "Yourrr sooo wasted, bro"

"Ssshut up! 'm fine, toast fffine! See?" The leader said trying to stand on his own. He didn't get very far before collapsing. "Whoa… there's like… fffour Donniezzz over there… hiiii!" He waved.

"Geez, I've never seen Leo this gone before... Ow, my head!" T moaned, her sugar high subsiding with the last soda.

"Where'sss the hottie! I demaaand to see the hottie again!" Leo said, pumping his fist in the air like it was a decree.

"I think she passed out behind the couch." The blonde said, rubbing her temples.

"No! Nononope! I'm here- whoa!" The dark haired girl popped out of nowhere then disappeared again. "Heheh… the floor is lava…"

Leo chuckled, waving at the girl. "Heeeeeyyyy there baby!"

"Who ya callin' baby! I'm.. I'm already taken!" Raph replied.

"Wha? Yyyou're pancake?" Leo asked, looking at his brother sideways "Heeey guys! There's a turrrtle pancake here! Are you delshun.. del… de-li… deli-cious?"

"You bet your shell I am! I am a tasty freakin' pancake!"

"It's official, they're all wasted." T sighed, sinking into the armchair.

Mikey snored in the chair beside her and the resident genius was sacked out in front of the television still holding his wine cooler.

"Hey butch, get your hands off my turtle will you?" Who said, smacking red's hands off of Leo.

"Ex sssqueze me? I found him first, he's mine! Team turtle sticks with turtles and you're not one~" Raph said protectively pulling his brother's face into his armpit.

"Ladies ladies, there's turtle pancakes here. Eat them all… before they rot" The leader babbled, scrunching up his face from Raph's smell.

As Raph scanned the room for the other members of his team his eyes rested on Mikey and Donnie. "What happened to those two?"

Who turned to see what he was looking at. "Dunno… I think they died…"

"See? Thatzz what happens when you're not in team turdles" The red ninja replied, hugging Leo closer.

"Uh guys, I think Leo passed out." T said, pointing at the sleeping turtle.

"Aww and I wanted to have some more fun with that hunk~" Who sighed. Her gaze fell on her friend. "Heeeyyy Raph look! Itza marshmallow in that chair! Its soooo cute! I wanna pet it!"

"Pet it? I wanna eat it~"

"Let's do this… you go eat the marshmallow and I eat the turtle~"

"Deal~" Raph said, grinning slyly.

While the dark haired girl proceeded to jump the blue masked turtle, Red stumbled over to the blonde who was lounging in the armchair.

"Heey cutie, whatcha doin over here by yourself?" The Red ninja" asked, towering over her.

"Just sitting here." T replied, straightening up in the chair.

Raph took one last swig of the beer he had and threw it over his shoulder. T watched as it crashed on the floor behind him. He leaned down placing his hands on either side of the chair.

The blonde's nose wrinkled as the smell of too many beers on his breath reached her nose.

"So... what're you up too Raph?"

The red clad ninja chuckled. His face got closer to hers. "Silly marshmallow, I'm here to eat you of course."

T began to say something but it was too late, she was already enveloped by the smell of alcohol.

* * *

T could hear the muffled ringing come from somewhere on the turtle currently clinging to her. He still had her cradled in his arms from after his "feeding frenzy". The ringing continued and T slowly became more annoyed.

"Raph, your phone!" She said, nudging the red masked ninja.

The red masked turtle giggled, hugging her closer. "Ring ring, hello? Hehe~"

The girl rolled her eyes; she began searching the length of Raph's belt for his shellcell. Finally T found the phone and answered just in time. "Hello?"

"Miss Who?"

The blonde sat upright, breaking Raph's grip. "Oh hey Master Splinter, it's T"

"Miss T? Where is Raphael, and why are the others not answering? I have been calling for hours" The sensei asked sounding concerned and suspicious.

The girl glanced at the two knocked out turtles beside them. "Well ...you see, we were just having a sleepover and Mikey and Donnie were the first to conk out. That was a few hours ago."

"They're deaaaaad!" She heard her friend yelling. T had to cover up the phone, hoping Splinter hadn't heard a thing.

"What was that? Who was that?" The rat inquired.

"Oh just Who, she and Leo are… uhmm… uh... playing a game on Mikey's Xbox!" T chuckled nervously.

"Ohhhh we're playing, alright~ But can't find the joystick!" Who laughed, rolling off the couch. "No seriously, where does he keep his-"

"OOOKAY! That's enough be- I mean, soda for you!" T said, trying to voice over her friend. There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Miss T, tell Leonardo and Raphael I am headed home. I should be there within the hour. And I hope for all your sakes my home is not a wreck." Master Splinter said sternly before hanging up.

T slowly surveyed the lair. Beer bottles, wine coolers, and soda cans lay everywhere, as well as a whole mess of junk from their various games. "Oh man, we're screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

With some effort, T was quickly able to clean- or at least hide, the mess in the living room. All the while keeping an eye on Who and trying to detach herself from Raph. Her friend was just a beer away from becoming a full on molester but the team's leader was too drunk to care at this point. Meanwhile, the blonde had just as hard of a time parting a sleeping Donnie from his wine cooler as keeping the intoxicated red masked turtle from trying to "eat" her again.

Finally all that was left was to dispose of all the bottles. With two bags full T made her way to the kitchen to dump them deep into the trash can.

"Miss T?"

The girl stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from the sensei to the giant bag of beer and wine bottles in her hand.

" Hehe~ Ooooooo marshmallow got busted" The red masked ninja chuckled, hugging her from behind again.

Splinter stood there in silence, staring at the bottles in T's hand, and the intoxicated Raph clinging onto her.

"Master Splinter it's not what it-"

"And what exactly is it to supposed to look like?" The rat inquired.

"IT'S A BALLOON PARTY!" Who hollered from the other room, falling into a fit of laughter at her joke.

"...Ok, so things got a little out of hand" the blonde girl stated, turning to release herself from the hothead's grip. As she turned her head, the light hit her just right.

"What is that on your neck?!" The sensei asked, an edge of anger rimming his voice

Confused the blonde reached up to touch her neck. "My-" That's when she reached the tender spot where Raph had- "Oh no! Oh god no! Master Splinter-"

Just then the girl felt two big arms circle her waist again. "Heeyyy Marshmallow, c'mere and let me have another bite~" The red turtle churred.

T grimaced and turned to see what Splinter's reaction was. But she turned to find the sensei's face strangely calm. Almost too calm. "...Master Splinter?"

"Miss T, I would suggest you get some rest. Because first thing tomorrow you ALL are to report to the dojo to receive your punishment!" The rat decreed, his tail twitching angrily.

"But I-!"

"Good night Miss T!" Master Splinter said, dragging his intoxicated son by his mask tails away from the blonde.

From the living room, she heard some very sharp reprimanding, then whining as the sensei separated (supposed) molester from molestee, and dragged both his sons away to their rooms.

Once they were gone, T reluctantly trudged her way back to the living room to the armchair to brood. Her friend was on the couch staring at the ceiling when she came in.

"Heeeyyyyy! It's the marshmallow again! Man that was- *hic*- a great party! But you know... I never did find that cutie's joystick" The dark haired girl pouted.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned over. " Oh just shut up and go to sleep!"

* * *

7:00 AM Sharp. Master Splinter hadn't been kidding about his threat. Despite his sons being hungover, each one of them dragged their tired bodies to the dojo once they heard him using his native tongue to call them with something in between a command and strong cursing. Only the eldest brother knew, judging by his expression.

"Again! Raise those blocks!" The sensei commanded, drilling them for the hundredth time that morning.

"Master Splinter, we're… we're exhausted. Can't we just take a little break?" Mikey pleaded, collapsing to his knees

"Consider your sleep time a break!" The rat growled through his teeth. "Again! From the top!"

The exhausted group groaned as they started over once again. After a few more run throughs, Splinter paired them off to practice a kata he had assigned to each. He made extra sure to separate the "couples" from the night before.

"My head… why do I even have a head? Is a head so necessary?" Who groaned as she tried to concentrate on her movements.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer" The genius sighed, mirroring her steps.

"Hey witch! You wanna whine about headaches, then get in line! I'm gonna be taking painkillers for a month!" The hothead hissed over his shoulder.

"Make that two" Leo groaned. "I've never felt this sore in my whole life!"

"Quiet! Your katas will be finished in silence, no talking!" Master Splinter commanded.

For a few moments, all was silent in the dojo.

"Psst! Hey T, you know I was thinking we should totally do this again! Only this time it would probably have to be at your place, so... you know we won't get caught again." The orange clad ninja whispered.

The girl stopped in her tracks. "...What? Mikey why in your right mind would you EVER want to do this again?" The blonde hissed. The youngest grinned and nudged her with his elbow.

"Oh c'mon T lighten up! Maybe next time you should have a few drinks so you can relax a little."

The blonde glared at him, her fists clenching. "...Mikey, you have to the count of 3. 1..."

"Uh.." The youngest turtle stepped back not sure what to do.

"2.." The girl continued, stepping closer to him. Mikey turned and started running with a yelp.

"3!" The girl ran after him with a growl. By now the others had stopped to watch the show.

Leo wanted to intervene but Splinter just held up his hand. "If Michelangelo is to learn, he must realize when to quit while he's ahead, my son. Now, if you all do not wish to suffer the same fate you will continue this instant!"

Raph shrugged. "Chased by mad T or do katas... I'll take the first!" With that the hothead joined the chase.

"For once Red is right about something!" Who exclaimed, running to join in, followed quickly by the last two turtles.

Leonardo looked at a loss how his brothers and female guests broke lines. "Guys, wait! We're supposed to-"

"-no"

"S-Sensei?"

The rodent sighed heavily. "I believe it is time for me to take a break. Leonardo, make sure you and your brothers leave this place clean after you are done"

The leader grimaced as he heard a crash in the background. "Yes father."

Once his son was gone the old Rat turned towards the living room and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this…"


End file.
